The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Hibiscus plant, which include:                (a) Refined and noticeably shiny, Maple-like, green leaves which have smooth margins and pink buds which combined compliments the landscape;        (b) Medium-sized flowers that are outstanding for their soft pink overlapping petals with tubular shape having recurved petal edges;        (c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open at least one full day, sometimes two days,        (d) The plant being small but vigorous with stouter stems, compact and “pyramidal” breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and        (e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least −30 degrees Fahrenheit.        (f) The plant being a genetic achievement as a hybrid between a tropical and hardy Hibiscus.         